Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{q - 8}{2q + 7} = 2$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 7$ $ -(q - 8) = 2(2q + 7) $ $-q + 8 = 4q + 14$ $8 = 5q + 14$ $-6 = 5q$ $5q = -6$ $q = -\dfrac{6}{5}$